Just Another Day at Work
by UsedToBeGinger
Summary: It was just another day at work until it happened. Daisy gets kiddnaped. Blane gets mad at the fact that MI9 isn't doing to much and tries to find Daisy by him self with disatsrous results. Can Rose save the day? Continued;
1. Intro

A/N This is my first story on fan fiction so please be nice.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

**Daisy's POV**

I was sitting in class with Miss. Templeman when out of the blue our communicators beeped and flashed. We exchanged glances before our three hands shot up at the exact same time.

**Rose's POV**

Blane let out some complex excuse to leave. Daisy said her uncle was ill and she needed to talk to him to make him feel better.(How many sick relatives could she have?) Miss. Templeman directed her glance my way, a wimpy excuse followed.

"I need to go to the toilet Miss."

**Blane's POV**

We met up by the elevator while Daisy mumbled something to Rose,

"The toilet? Really?"

Daisy placed her thumb onto the scanner. The door opened. We walked in, ready for the stomach turning drop that awaited us as soon as Daisy pulled the broom stick.

A/N I know its short but its only the introduction.

R/R


	2. As Oblivious As Can Be

A/N Thanks to FeelingCrossToday for my first review!

**Daisy POV**

I grabbed the broom stick and pulled it. We looked around for a few seconds before we dropped thanks to gravity. 230 ft. underground. The lift doors opened revealing Lenny waiting for us as always. Was it just me or was Blane looking good today. I have always had a crush on him, no one knows. I am thinking about telling Rose though, seeing as she is always there for me.

**Blane POV**

We walked out of the lift looking at Lenny who was waiting to give us our mission briefing. Daisy looks as amazing as always. Dead straight hair and just the right amount of makeup to make her look beautiful. She looked at me, her big blue eyes gazing into mine. She was something special. Maybe I should ask Rose if she likes me, they seem to be good friends.

**Rose POV**

As I wait for Lenny to start briefing us, I see Blane and Daisy looking at each other as if they were the only to people in the room. I don't see how they can be soooo oblivious about how they feel about each other. I hope it's not as obvious that I like Stewert as it is that Blane likes Daisy and vice versa.

A/N I'm really sorry that it is so short but I have lots of homework and school to go to. I'll update as fast as I can.

R/R


	3. I'll Do It

A/N I'm gonna start writing longer chapters. It may take longer to update though. The only reason I've updated 3 times today is cuz it's the only day in about a week I'll be able to update I'll try to update every weekend if I can.

**Rose POV**

Daisy and Blane finally look away from each other by the time Lenny starts to brief us on our mission.

"Team, this is a very dangerous mission. If you wish to object you may do so now, no harm will be done to your reputation as MI9 agents." Lenny explained as the rest of us stayed silent not daring leave the mission.

"How dangerous?" Daisy asked with a bit of fear in her voice and eyes.

I could see Blane struggling to not comfort her, which would show her his true feelings towards her.

"Well team, there have been rumours about a plot to kidnap the Queen," we all stood there, mouths gaping while Lenny continued. "We need you three to investigate, Daisy, you will go undercover as one of the Queen's maids. Remember, for her safety you must not tell her of the mission. Blane you will keep a visual on Daisy at all costs, posing as a butler. Rose you will stay here and monitor the CCTV cameras and keep contact with Blane and Daisy while they are in the field."

"Are you sure that it's a good idea that Blane's my visual contact? Remember what happened last time?" Daisy asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Daisy look, I said I was sorry. You can trust me this time. I won't let you out of my sight." Blane said as Daisy grinned like a child on Christmas day and as Blane grinned back.

"UH! Just admit your feelings toward each other already! It's doing my head in!" I exclaimed, only just realising what I said.

Blane and Daisy looked away embarrassed and awkward. I just covered my mouth and instantly regretted what just blurted out.

"Is it really that obvious?" Blane whispered to me, so no one else in the room could hear.

"Ooohh yes." I replied while he glanced at Daisy.

"Do you think she likes me back?" Blane asked as his second question.

"How can you be so oblivious?" I shouted, but to quiet for anyone else to hear except Blane. "Ask her out already!"

"I'm scared," he whispered, his voice trembling.

"Blane, we save the world nearly every day and you're scared to ask out a girl who I'm telling you likes you back?"

"Fine. I'll do it."

A/N Next chapter will be more on the mission. Hoped you liked the longer chapter.

R/R


	4. Not Another Chad

A/N I'm so sorry I didn't update on the weekend. Way too much homework! Well, here is chapter 4.

**Daisy POV**

After Rose's embarrassing outburst, Rose and Blane spent some time whispering to each other. It looked like he way agreeing to do something. Here they come again, act natural.

"So Lenny, is there already CCTV in Buckingham Palace? Or do we have to put them in place when we get there?" I wondered

"You will have place the CCTV cameras as you go along the rooms. Remember, the Queen must not know about the mission."

"Right." I said.

"I will know if something has happened to you if Blane loses visual contact with you." Rose said to me as she pushed Blane forward. Blane shifted uncomfortably.

He opened his mouth like he was about to say something when out of the blue, Lenny's alarm went off signalling that Mr Flatley needed him.

"You better go back to class." Lenny tells us.

"Saved by the bell." Blane muttered under his breath.

Back in the classroom Blane was talking to Daisy about how Rose got another A in their English paper.

"How does she do it? All of last week was spent on the mission. I got a C. How 'bout you?" I asked Blane as possibly the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen waltzed into the classroom.

**Blane POV**

Daisy was talking about the English homework we got last week when she started staring at some random guy, who just walked in the door like he was the most important person in the room.

"_Oh no, not another Chad!"_ I thought as he looked at everyone in the room. His eyes met Daisy's and hers met his. I moved closer to Daisy as he came and sat down in front of us. Rose and I glanced at each other both thinking the same thing.

"Before I forget, we have a new student today class his name is Luke Henderson." Miss Templeman said as Luke looked back at Daisy and winked at her. I glared at him and edged closer to Daisy.

"You snooze you lose." Rose pointed out to me.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that _Luke _was going to come today." I shot back, still annoyed at the fact that I was going to ask her out but was too chicken. "I hate my life." I said mainly to myself. Daisy overheard but was too interested in _'Luke'._

Our communicators flashed. Rose and I literally had to pull Daisy away from Luke.

We all knew it was going to get interesting, seeing the mission we had.

**Rose POV**

We plummeted down the lift shaft, our hair and clothes changing at the same time.

"We have changed the timing of our mission. It will take place in an hour." Lenny explained, obviously still a bit nervous about our mission.

"An hour! That gives me no time to find a costume!" Daisy half said, half screamed.

"It's alright. We have all your gadgets right here and mini CCTV." Lenny said, his hearing gone a little bit from Daisy's yelling.

"How will I monitor them from here?" I asked.

"On these computers." Lenny answered.

"Team, good luck." Lenny said to us as we walked towards the lift once again.

"Thanks, I have a feeling we're going to need it." Daisy said worriedly as the door to the lift closed.

A/N I'm really sorry I won't be able to update for a few days I'm going to London.

R/R


	5. I knew it wasn't Lenny!

A/N First, I just want to say 'FeelingCrossToday' please update 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love', I love it! Second, please write a review if you read my fan fiction because then I know roughly how many people are reading it. I give you, Chapter 5.

**Rose POV**

As we stepped out of the lift I saw Stewart, his back turned to us. I quickly pushed Blane and daisy back into the supply closet; I closed the door behind us.

"Hey!" Blane shouted.

"Why are we in the supply closet?" Daisy asked and yelled at the same time, in my ear.

"Keep your voices down," I whispered, "Stewart's out there. We can't just walk out of a supply closet, in our spy gear, at school without raising a few eyebrows!"

"So what, we're stuck in here?" Daisy asked.

"Until the coast is clear, yes Daisy, we're stuck in here" I answered.

"I can't believe it! A mission where I can finally lay down some urbercool ninja moves, and we're stuck in a closet." Blane said mainly to himself.

"Where exactly in this mission would you be able to 'lay down some urbercool ninja moves'?" Daisy asked Blane a bit confused.

"The part where you rumble your cover and I have to save you." Blane answered smugly whilst placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want to keep that hand?" Daisy asked staring angrily into Blane's eyes. He removed his hand from her shoulder and placed it into his pockets looking slightly scared.

"Stop fighting, you're acting like 2 year-olds!" I yelled at them maybe a bit too loud because I heard footsteps heading our way.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Came Stewart's voice from the other side of the door.

"Uh… just me, Lenny, the cleaner." Daisy said in a really convincing Lenny voice.

"Well OK but I could have sworn I heard Rose in there" Stewart answered back.

"Nope. Just me. Lenny. The cleaner." Daisy said, getting slightly nervous at Stewart's never ending questions.

"Oh OK, bye Lenny" Stewart said.

I stepped out of the closet with Blane and Daisy when Stewart leaped in front of us.

"Ha, I knew it wasn't Lenny!" Stewart screeched.

Blane, Daisy and I just looked at each other wide eyed.

A/N I know it's short but I think it's good sometimes to be short but sharp.

R/R


	6. AN

A/N I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to cancel this fiction. I've just lost my muse and I've got writer's block AND I've got a huge test coming up. Again I'm really sorry. If anyone wants to take this over leave a review and I'll do an author's note telling everyone who the new author is.

Lots of love and apologies,

Jazmin xx


	7. CONTINUED!

**A/N I decided to continue this fic because I'm bored =D so please keep reading the next chapter should be up today**

**Love Jazmin xx**


	8. Giggle Fit

**A/N Okay… I know I said I cancelled this, well I kind of got an idea for the next chapter so, let's just call it…a holiday =) I'm really sorry for any inconvenience but please keep reading, better late than never.**

**Daisy's POV**

"Stewart, I can explain!" Blane blurted out.

'_Wow, he's really cute when he's nervous._' I thought as Blane shifted beside me, his hand brushing by mine.

"Explain what? It's obvious you were just bringing back supplies that Lenny couldn't carry because of his sore back," Stewart said, completely oblivious to tension in this most awkward of situations, "Oh and your clothes, you were just trying to keep your school uniform clean."

We just stood there wide eyed.

"Well bye then" Stewart said before wondering off.

"What on earth just happened?" I said while spinning around to face Rose and Blane.

"I think the fact that Stewart can never understand what is in front of his eyes, just saved us our job." Blane said, obviously still confused about what just happened.

"Awwww, is widdle Bwane confudewd?" I said in my baby voice while pinching his cheek.

"Oh ha ha" Blane said just before swiping my hand of his face. I just giggled.

**Blane's POV**

Daisy just stood there giggling and I couldn't help but join in. Soon we were both in fits of laughter rolling around on the floor.

"Can you please stop it? We do have a mission you know!" Rose shouted.

Daisy and I both got up and looked at our feet as if we were in primary school again.

"Thank you, now let's get going"

**A/N I know its short but I'm just starting writing again so, yeah….**

**R/R**


	9. Best Pep Talk Ever!

**A/N Sorry it's taken a while to update but you might want to get used to it seeing as I'm not going to be the quickest updater :/ Anyways, I hope you enjoy it….**

**Daisy's POV**

We said our goodbyes to Rose and headed for Buckingham Palace.

As we arrived all we could see were obvious agents everywhere, well they wouldn't be obvious to regular citizens but we're expertly trained spies, we're _not _regular citizens.

I looked over at Blane, his cheeky little smirk showing, it always makes me blush. The embarrassing thing is that I don't know how much of a blush it is…

"Good luck," Blane says as he turns to look at me, "I have a feeling you might need it." He said, any hint of his smirk gone completely.

"Wow, you're really good at pep talks, you know that." I replied with sarcasm dripping from my words.

"It's just," He said, almost nervous, "I really like you, and, and I don't know what I would do if you got hurt." He finished looking me straight in the eye.

I stood there for god knows how long just running what he said, over and over in my head, like a broken record my dad would say, that is, if I ever talked to him. He must have noticed I zoned out because he brought me back with a snap of his fingers.

"Earth to daisy…" He said the nervousness now evident in his voice.

I replied, not with words, but a single kiss on his lips. He looked at me shell shocked.

"I really like you too." I said in a cheeky tone.

"Seriously, be careful." he whispered, his forehead resting on mine.

"I will." I replied, equally quiet.

And with that, we walked into Buckingham Palace hand in hand.

**A/N I know it's short but all my chapters are so it's another thing you will have to get used to. Thanks for reading :)**

**R/R**


	10. Yet another AN

_A/N I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to put this story on hiatus. The reason being I have lost interest in this story and into another one. Please read it, it is called The Magic Lives On. I'm really sorry._

_Best wishes _

_Love_

_LoveMusic98 xx_


End file.
